1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection block for a plug-in adapter, suitable for being mounted on, e.g., a mobile telephone or its cradle, said block being further connected to, e.g., a cigarette lighter outlet of a vehicle that can supply current to the connection block, said block further being provided with latch claws capable of locking the connector block to the mobile telephone or its cradle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In prior art the connection blocks have been implemented with the use of different lever or similar mechanisms which may also have included discrete springs. The many discrete members contribute to higher price, make assembly complicated, take up a large volume; and moreover, they also often even make the device more difficult to use. It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above described disadvantages. A connection block for a plug-in adapter according to the invention is characterized in that the latch claws are integral with the housing of the connection block and resilient in such a manner that allows the latch claws to be movable between an open position and a closed position by applying pressure with the fingers on actuation areas designed on the latch claws. The invention makes it possible to achieve a low-priced connection block which is both easily assembled and small in size. This is related to the integral design of the guiding and latching means with the housing structure. Consequently, the actuation areas of the latch claws do not consume inner volume of the connection block.